


Running Out of Time

by TheElixir



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Blood and Gore, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-05-12 22:18:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5682853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheElixir/pseuds/TheElixir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cloud doesn't understand this itch to kill Squall, and volunteers to lead the mission against Dollet. Rinoa and Barrett fight for Timber's independence. President Shinra offers Irvine and Aeris to help eradicate the Sorceress. Does Deling have all the answers? More or less goes with VIII's storyline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Final Fantasy VII or Final Fantasy VIII. They belong to Square Enix and their respective creators. I just own my intensive fangirlness and this idea.

Notes: A random idea that’s going to be difficult to execute, but dangit, I want a mind-blowing VII x VIII crossover! Essentially, the majority of VII’s cast are in VIII’s world. Hopefully I can make it make sense.

 **Running Out of Time  
** Chapter 1  
Close Call

Such is the tale that begins not with a whisper, and to assume it would belie the story. No, it begins with the raging screams of men battling to prove who is nonesuch. But, as it would happen, that would be another time.

“FUCK!” Seifer roars as a nervous medical cadet continues to cast Cure on the gunbladian’s wounds who refused to lay still, and kept trying to sit up. Quistis smacks Seifer upside the head. Putting her hands on his shoulders, she forces him to lay back down unto the stretcher.

“Lay down Seifer or your wounds will tear even more,” Quistis explains. Thanking Shiva as they broke into the center walkways, and passing students were already moving out of the way for the two stretchers. Course, they probably heard Seifer cursing, and decided to hide.

Blood follows in their wake. Seifer’s lacerations weren’t as critical as Squall’s, but still in need of attention. There was a small albeit deep cut on his face, second degree burns on his hands from a backfired Firaga, and a rather ugly gash stretching across his stomach. Seifer’s quickness was what saved his internal organs from being displayed, and he dying before his peers. Fujin and Raijin would never forgive Quistis if anything happened to Seifer.

Quistis made a note that all Support Team classes should be required to learn Cura before advancing. Glancing at the medical cadets, Quistis was extremely happy that they were nearby, but only two of them knew Cura, and both were on Squall.

Seifer leans up once more, concern glaring from his cyan eyes. Squall was on the stretcher ahead, and in far worse condition. If these wimpy medical people didn’t hurry up, Squall was going to die before they even reached the Infirmary. Seifer would only admit it to three people, but Squall was the reason he was alive, and, because of that, the other cadet was in critical condition.

A T-Rexaur had stumbled upon Squall and Seifer’s battle of dominance. Unfortunately, they were tired and nearly drained of spells, and the scent of fresh blood from the matching scars on their faces didn’t aid the situation. Squall had pushed Seifer out of the way right as the creature decided who it was going to eat first. T-Rexaur took Squall into its mouth and crunched. 

Seifer shakes his head.

“I swear to Ifrit if you die Squall I will burn your corpse!” Seifer shouts, slamming a fist on his blood-stained leg. “Ya hear me! Don’t you fucking die!”

“Seifer Almasy! You lie back down now! Quistis will take care of you!” Dr. Kadowaki commands, returning her attention to Squall. Punctured lungs, abdomen and legs, lacerations, and third degree burns, and probably another list of problems. Her primary medical students had already set up the emergency room in the small Infirmary, and were now just waiting for their patient.

“She can barely handle her students let alone a bleeding one!” bellows Seifer.

“Shut up Seifer before I cast Silence on you!”

*-.*-.*-.*

Near the Infirmary doors, Raijin impatiently paces as Fujin leans against the left wall. With few (unwilling) exceptions, nobody was allowed in, and the Disciplinary Committee made sure and damn well that’s how it was going to be. They knew Seifer would be alright; nobody would doubt that. It was Squall.

The corridors echo students’ chatter, and would’ve provided lovely background noise if it wasn’t for the topic. It didn’t take long for news the spread throughout Balamb Garden, and there would be no hush to it for a while despite faculty persistence. Vulture gossipers already tried to fake sympathy, but Fujin would have none of that. Pinwheel nearly took two heads off. One of the students was bold enough to complain to a faculty member about the attack, and Fujin offered to show a demonstration. Raijin merely laughed.

The noon chimes rang beautifully in the air just as footsteps follow suit. A young man carefully carries two gunblades; the blades wrapped in anti-tear fabric. He was intimating looking, and not just because of the buster sword strapped to his back. This man was no cadet, and definitely no child pretending to wield a sword.

“HYPERION?” Fujin asks, her good eye staring at the weapons. Hyperion’s blade was longer than Griever’s. The man nods his head, and hands Hyperion to Fujin. Raijin stands next to his companion.

“Hey man, thanks for returnin’ that. We appreciate it, ya know?” Raijin thanks. “Yo! You’re Cloud, right? SeeD Rank 10, ya know?”

“That’s me,” Cloud speaks. “Would’ve gotten here sooner, but those faculty members with the yellow hats kept askin’ me questions. I cleaned up the weapons for Squall and Seifer. Any updates?” The two Disciplinary Committee members look at each other and nod their heads.

“Nothin’ yet, ya know? We’re still waitin. Do ya know what happened?” Raijin leans forward, and tries to whisper, but his voice just comes out rougher.

“Sorry guys. I just got back from my mission when I heard. Figured I might as well take their weapons before a faculty member does. Mind if I wait with ya?”

“Are ya friends with Squall or somethin’?”

“If you guys are waitin’ on Seifer then I’ll wait for Squall. Nobody should wake up, and not have someone there for them, right?” Cloud cracks a small smile, and Raijin returns it twice fold as his face lights up.

“Be our guest, ya know.” Fujin nods her head.

*-.*-.*-.*

What do you think? If you have any ideas on plot and pairings, I’m more than happy to hear what you guys would like! I have a very vague idea.


	2. Recovery & Mission

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Final Fantasy VII or Final Fantasy VIII. They belong to Square Enix and their respective creators. I just own my intensive fangirlness and this idea.

**Running Out of Time**  
Chapter 2  
Recovery  & Mission

The evening bell rings, signaling the end of classes for that day. The sun begins setting, and shadows played across the hallways. Cloud and Raijin chattered on various topics, none of which Fujin was interested in though she did listen. She was more so curious of why Cloud decided to stay.

Trailing back through memories, Squall and Cloud had nothing in common. Both arrived at Balamb Garden in different years, held different weapons, and had different social circles (if you could say that Squall had a social circle). 

Cloud was more approachable, and rumored to have gone on and completed several Elite SeeD missions. A 5’7”, spiky blond hair SeeD, Cloud’s muscular body was able to handle the massive weight of his Hardedge buster sword weapon which was always with him. It was common knowledge that new and older cadets wanted to try lifting the heavy weapon, and Cloud would humor them. Raijin is the only other person able to successfully pickup and wield Hardedge albeit not as well as Cloud. Zell was almost able to pickup the blade.

Squall, on the other hand, distance himself from others. Arriving at Garden several years before Cloud, Squall clearly didn’t have any friends except for his rivalry with Seifer. Squall always sat in the back of the class, always the last one to leave, and one of the two persons wielding a gunblade. Fujin doubts a word was ever exchanged between Squall and Cloud.

If Cloud and Squall had nothing in common, why would Cloud stay for Squall?

The Infirmary doors open, and Quistis stands in the entry way. Exhausted, she manages a smile at the trio.

“I hope you guys weren’t thinking the worse. It’ll take more than a T-Rexaur to take those two down. Come on in,” Quistis softly speaks, turning back round. Fujin, Raijin and Cloud enter the Infirmary. Dr. Kadowaki steps out of the dark room directly across from the entryway. Her normally clean doctor’s coat is splattered with blood.

“Squall is finally stable,” she announces. “I don’t know if it was Seifer’s constant shouting or what, but Squall pulled through. For a while, we thought we’d lose him. That T-Rexaur certainly did a number on him. It’s amazing he’s even alive.”

“Woo-hoo! That’s great to hear, ya know!” Raijin cheers. Fujin nods her head.

“SEIFER?” Fujin asks. Quistis pulls back the curtain to the first cubicle. Seifer is sitting up, bandages over his hands, torso, abdomen and half his face, but otherwise he looks fine.

“If I ever die by a wimpy monster, make something up. Got a reputation to protect,” sprouts the man. Fujin crosses her arms over her chest; she wanted to kick the man, and she might do so later.

“Yeah yeah,” Quistis slips in, “Squall is the only one I can kill, blah blah blah, I’ll be damned if some dinosaur takes that from me, blah blah. I’m pretty sure the Library could hear you.”

“Speakin’ of dinosaur, what happened yo?” Raijin interrupts. Dr. Kadowaki and Quistis look to Seifer to hear the tale; Dr. Kadowaki removes her doctor’s coat and dumps it in the hamper and proceeds to wash her hands, both behind her desk. Seifer frowns.

“Squall and I were battlin’, tryin’ to see who would come out on top before the SeeD exams. I nearly had Squall too, but that T-Rexaur came out of no where,” he begins to explain. Seifer never loses, never has to explain his actions, but this nearly cost his and Squall’s life. This one time, he'll make an exception. “We didn’t equip any GFs. It picked Squall up—” Seifer pauses, remembering the terrible crunch sound the T-Rexaur made. A waterfall of blood. Squall’s blood.

Someone saved them. Had to. Someone had taken down the T-Rexaur, but damnit, he couldn’t recall how. Seifer glances up, and sees a blond male standing a ways behind Fujin and Raijin. On cue, his head begins to ring.

He is not yours to kill.

Seifer’s face scrunches up in irritation. He brings his hands over his ears, but the annoying ringing sound continues. Quistis quickly steps in to check up on him. While the others concern themselves over Seifer, Cloud makes his way to the other room. Only Dr. Kadowaki notices, and that’s fine. He was just going to put Griever down, and see about Squall’s condition.

The door shuts behind Cloud. Dark and almost eerie, the room gently echoes the annoying heart monitor machine's beeps. Several IV bags strung near the patient, partner needles embedded into the skin. Squall was heavily bandaged: face, arms, and torso as far as Cloud could tell. Some of the bandages already tinted from blood and pus. A breathing tube providing the oxygen flow. A thin blanket conceals the rest of Squall’s body. Nearby is thick black thread and clean needles for stitching.

In the darkness of the room as the lighting was set to dim, Cloud’s glowing blue eyes look on Squall’s pitiful form. It would be easy, and it would look like the damage from the T-Rexaur had ended Squall’s life. Who would mourn the life of a teenager who didn’t have any friends?

Wait. You don’t want to do that.

Cloud tilts his head to the side slightly at the voice in his head. Should he listen? Should he even care?

Nobody wants to die alone. We do this to protect them.

Dr. Kadowaki opens the door, and steps into the room. Cloud’s eyes dim as the murderous intentions disappear. For now. She doesn’t say a word. Checking the machines, and looking over Squall’s body, she sights lightly.

“Not the worst I’ve seen,” she comments. “During the Sorceress War days, back when Para-Magic and our technology seem so small and ancient, he would’ve died at the Training Area. Now, we can save more lives.” Cloud doesn’t say anything. Instead, he glances at the table in the far corner.

Squall’s fur trim leather jacket is resting on it. It’s torn and bloodied; there was no way to repair it to its former glory. Several belts, a white V-neck shirt, and pants are in the same condition. Cloud steps over, and gently rests the blade on the stack as it was the only place out of the way, and nobody would kick it case Squall’s condition turns worse.

“Do you have someone to protect?” She dips into her clean doctor’s pocket, and removes a vial; the contents glowing a bright turquoise. Cloud looks at the woman, his eyes narrowing at her. He snatches the tiny bottle.

“No,” he simply states, and leaves the room.

Dr. Kadowaki chuckles.

“Six years later, and you’re almost the same. You and Squall are more alike than you think.”

*-.*-.*-.*

Cloud knocks on Headmaster Cid’s door. A good SeeD would’ve reported to the Headmaster within minutes of his or her arrival; summarizing the mission, discussions of the next actions to take, whatever have you. Cloud, however, did not do this. Although the guards at the front entrance would confirm that Cloud Strife had indeed entered Balamb Garden, no one knew where he would disappear to for a few hours. To Cid’s annoyance, Cloud would show up five minutes before the offices closed. SeeD missions had to be reported in, and Cid be damned if he suffered another long lecture from NORG.

1755, right on time. Cloud hears a grumbled ‘come in’, and the door automatically slides open. He marches up to Headmaster Cid’s desk. Both men were tired, but Cid’s age and cowardice makes it worse.

“Alright Cloud, let’s get on with it,” the Headmaster yawns out. Having to deal with Squall’s and Seifer’s battle in the Training Room, discard the T-Rexaur corpse, and reassure parents and faculty members that this incident wouldn’t happen again would tire any man out. Xu had to drag Cid out from under the desk because the elderly man refused to deal with the situation. Unfortunately for him, his Elite SeeD threatened to take him to NORG if he held off any longer.

“Yes, Sir,” Cloud begins, saluting. “At 0700 on April 10th, I began my scouting mission of Dollet’s Communication Tower. As the Mayor addressed five months ago, there had been noise and increased monster attacks due to an unknown problem. During that time, I secured a hidden location, and observed the pathway, cliffs and the Communication Tower itself. The Mayor was indeed correct in the increased monsters in the area, and I was able to locate the reason behind it.

“Due to the Sorceress War seventeen years ago, the Communication Tower became useless as it served no other purpose since radio waves return as static. In addition to shortages seventeen years ago, the Mayor decided to cut the power supply to the Tower. Between April 12th and May, Galbadian soldiers arrive, and instructed with the task of repairing the Tower. There are three key people: Major Jessie, Lieutenant Biggs and Sergeant Wedge. They were unable to make advance repairs because of no electrical power, and rendering them unable to see if the Tower would turn on. Anacondaurs and Geezards are well populated in the area, and most likely cut the power lines during the years, further preventing strangers from simply turning on the Tower. A random Galbadian soldier discovers a mako pit underground in an Anacondaur pit. Major Jessie orders special equipment to channel it to the Tower; and requests backup and advanced weaponry to eliminate the Anacondaurs and Geezards. This way, Dollet would be unable to cut off the power supply, and continue to be in the dark of Galbadia’s plans.”

Cid perks up.

“June 2nd at 2300, Scarlet, Head of the Weapons Development of Shinra, is escorted to the Tower. Scarlet offers them a large spider-like machine called X-ATM092. However, Major Jessie refused to use it as would alert Dollet. X-ATM092 is equipped with night vision, heat sensors and a Galbadian recognition database making it near impossible to stay near the Tower longer than necessary. They did not conduct any tests to show its worth or its capabilities aside from the ones I’ve mentioned. June 5th, the Galbadian group receive a crate filled with toxin gas containers. Even the Anacondaurs weren’t immune to it, and the monsters fled the area with most of them ending up in Dollet. Dollet uses its small military to eliminate the monsters; occupying them still. The remaining period was spent observing.”

Cloud breaths in deeply. Summarizing a five month mission was windy.

“What conclusions do you have on the matter?” Cid asks.

“Sergeant Wedge kept accurate notes of the project. His last one of yesterday as of 0300 said it would be another month before the Tower would be completed. Galbadian President Shinra is going to reactivate the Tower, and use it to broadcast a special announcement.”

“And we don’t know what this special announcement is, do we.” Cid stands up, and paces around the desk. “Why did you leave your post?”

“Lieutenant Biggs is anticipating a battle between Galbadia and Dollet. Dollet will not survive.” Cid’s eyes widen.

“Shinra wouldn’t bring the entire Galbadian Army to little Dollet for something as silly as the Communication Tower, do you think?”

Why was this man in charge of Garden, Cloud questions to himself.

“That is unclear.”

“Very well. Return in two days while I get this situated, and we can plan accordingly. You’re dismissed.” Cid Kramer is an idiot. Cloud salutes the Headmaster and turns to leave. “Oh, and Cloud?” Oh great Shiva. Cloud turns around. “Thank you for staying for Squall.” Cloud nods his head, and exits.

*-.*-.*-.*

It was near closing time as Cloud steps into the cafeteria. The ladies and gentlemen behind the counters were cleaning up so they could return to Balamb before it got too dark. There were a couple of students at the tables, finishing up their meals and laughing. Cloud approaches the food counter, and glances at the leftovers, but didn’t feel very hungry.

“Yo! Cloud!” Cloud raises an eyebrow as he turns to see Zell run towards him. For five years now, Zell adopted an acute interest in Cloud’s Hardedge and Cloud himself. It could be said they were friends though it seemed like Zell did the talking, and Cloud did the listening, but they made a compatible friendship. Zell would make it a point to make sure Cloud actually ate since the swordsman would skip a meal without hesitation. Ma Dincht would send care packages to the boys, and Cloud wouldn’t say no to some home cooking. The two greet each other by gently punching the other on the shoulder. “Heard ya were at the Infirmary lookin’ afta Squall.”

“More like being a bodyguard, but Fujin had that covered. I saw several cadets running away when she threw Pinwheel at ‘em,” Cloud answers. Zell shivers lightly, having known the woman for a couple of years, and knowing how quick and painful her temper could become. “Seifer was doing fine when I left.” Zell groans in disagreement.

“Ya gonna make me lose my appetite.” Zell looks at one of cafeteria women. “Are there any hot dogs left?” The woman sighs heavily, and shakes her head.

“Zell, it’s closing time, and you’re asking if there are any hot dogs left. Honestly,” she speaks, pulling out a take out container from behind a pot, walks over, and hands it to the hyperactive boy. “Saved two of ya guys. Don’t eat it here otherwise other students will be askin’.” Zell could’ve kissed the woman, and would have if Cloud hadn’t taken the container of precious hot dogs.

“Thank ya!”

The two fighters walk off, smiles on their faces.

*-.*-.*-.*

The Quad was mostly empty. Couples and friends chitchatted as curves over Balamb. Zell and Cloud found an empty spot away from everyone down near the stage.

“Five months without ya were terribly boring man,” Zell begins, digging into his hot dog. Cloud chuckles, and slowly begins to eat his.

“The silence was nice without you ruining it.”

“Hey! I am excellent company!” Zell finished his hot dog.

“Maybe that’s why Seifer enjoys teasin’ you so much.”

“Are they gonna be alright?” Zell’s tone was low and serious. Rumors had been flying around since that morning, and no one knew what to make of it. When he heard that Fujin and Raijin were guarding the Infirmary entrance, Zell felt reassurance that no one was going to interrupt Quistis, Dr. Kadowaki and the other medical cadets from saving the two gunbladians. 

“Yeah, they’ll be fine. Seifer’s awake and kickin’. Squall’s asleep, and may be so for another week.”

“Do you know what happened?”

“Only that a T-Rexaur got them by surprise. They’re likely they’re alive. Squall took most of the damage.” Cloud finishes his meal; staring into the mountains and landscape that is this tiny island. Being friends for so long, Cloud could almost hear the question Zell wanted to ask. “Squall will be able to fight again. No worries.”

Zell grins at the news. For the rest of the time, they talked like there wasn’t an impending war ahead of them. For right now, Cloud could forget his worries.

*-.*-.*-.*

If you’re curious to when the other VII characters will pop in, don’t worry! They will… eventually. I have plans for them.

More to come!


	3. Dollet Planning

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Final Fantasy VII or Final Fantasy VIII. They belong to Square Enix and their respective creators. I just own my intensive fangirlness and this idea.

I would like to thank everyone for reading this! I appreciate the kudos! I’m sorry for the LONG wait. Instead of waiting to type everything out, I’mma just go ahead, and post what I have, and try to come to a conclusion about Dollet. 

Running Out of Time  
Chapter 3  
Dollet Planning

Every day, Quistis visits Squall to ensure he’s in bed recovering, and every night, Cloud drops in for a brief moment. Seifer will occasionally pop in, and mumble a ‘good, he ain’t dead yet’ before leaving. Dr. Kadowaki finds it amusing; she doesn’t say a word, and keeps on smiling.

Three days after the incident, Squall awakens. Several days later during lunch, Dr. Kadowaki casually mentions the healing process; of how Quistis nearly used up all the backup Curage spells to make sure he lived. Of Seifer shouting at Squall’s unconscious body hoping that the young gunbladian would hear and not die. Briefly, she speaks of Cloud returning Griever. During one of Quistis’s visits, Squall whispers his thanks, and Quistis smiles for the rest of the day.

A week and a half, and he’s able to start walking. Selphie Tilmitt, a member of the Garden Festival Committee, bumps into him, and offers to help him around Garden. Not quite begrudgingly, Squall accepts, and only because he’s on crunches to help him begin moving again. Two days later, Zell pops up and joins the group. The duo had taken a liken to the Lone Wolf, and they hang around though Squall doesn’t speak very much.

Not too long after, Squall is allowed to return to his room without needing constant supervision. Of course, he immediately starts retraining his body, and Zell accompanies him. Without it being said, the martial artist can lift and bench press more than Squall. Zell makes sure Squall doesn’t push himself.

All-the-while, Headmaster Cid ‘constructs’ the mission for Dollet. Cloud, Xu and other Elite SeeDs meet and discuss routes, possible attacks and defense. Xu spends her days calculating the death toll, and each time, the numbers come back higher and higher due to unknown variables. They don’t have much information to go on to start, and Xu worries they would be led into a trap.

“We know we’ll expect Galbadian soldiers,” Xu begins, “and that X-ATM092 machine. It’s everything else that’s a variable.” Another debate, another day of Headmaster Cid not paying attention, sitting in a chair. Five members of Elite SeeD surround the round table; a world map with tiny figurines of colored soldiers - red for Galbadia, brown for Dollet and blue for Balamb. Xu and Cloud are across from each other, each with their eyes on the map. “We’re not equipped for air strike, attacking them from behind will take too long with higher risk, and sending one or two teams won’t survive.”

“Our forces have decreased due to disappearance on Galbadia Continent in the past ten years,” injects Johnny, a tall, red-head young man, new to the Elites. “All five of us proceedin’ is risky. In case that we’re unable to return, who will train the new SeeD?”

“The faculty and instructors won’t be able to handle it in addition to their tasks,” Chloe states. A rather short woman, she’s the youngest, and the most patient amongst them. Scotch grunts in annoyance. Xu glares at him, but it’s difficult to see if he noticed as his dark sunglasses shield his eyes.

“We need to think about the present. Future’s no good if we can’t even protect us now. What if we send in the new SeeD?” Scotch suggests. Cloud perks up.

“Continue,” the swordsman asks.

“Dollet’s soldiers aren’t that bad. We can use them as cannon fodder while our men do the work.” Scotch moves the Dollet soldiers in front of the Galbadian ones on Hasberry Plains. “While Dollet has Galbadia distracted, our men—” He takes the blue figurines, and places them on the Communication Tower. “Bypass, and secure the locations along the route to the Tower. We’ll send in a specialized team to infiltrate and deactivate the power supply. If by chance they meet up with the X-ATM092, we can hope that there’s enough time for them to shut it down.”

“Cannon fodder? Really? Are we Galbadia now?” Johnny questions. “We shouldn’t use innocent lives to shield ourselves. We all entered Garden knowin’ the we may one day die. I don’t agree.”

“I have to agree with Johnny,” the brunette woman inputs. Scotch looks at Chloe, his face scrunching up in annoyance. “There’s only 273 men and women in Dollet’s Army. Even if Galbadia brings only a twentieth of its army, Dollet is outmatched. We don’t even have enough SeeDs and test ready SeeDs to compensate.”

“We could always ask Trabia Garden for aid,” Johnny casually suggests.

“We cannot ask Trabia for help!” Scotch shouts as he slams his fists into the table. The figurines shake and some topple over. “That would give Galbadia more than enough reason to start another war.”

“Like they’re not tryin’ to start one now by gettin’ into Dollet territory?”

“You forget that Dollet is part of Galbadia, not that silly Dollet Empire crap.”

“Regardless, we need to do something to stop Galbadia from spreadin’.”

“Why is this damn Communication Tower so important?” Scotch and Johnny continue to argue. Xu stares at the map as she calculates strategies in her head. Chloe and Cloud, standing next to each other, just listen. 

A cell phone rings, silencing the young men. On the couch a ways beside the group, Cid jolts awake; taking the cell phone out of his left pocket, the Headmaster answers it. The Elites look to the old man. Cid’s face turns grim as he mumbles the correct words, and ends the call. He stands up, shaking his head, and looking at the group.

“Galbadian Army is nearing Dollet. Thanks to Cloud’s information, Dollet Parliament is aware of Galbadia, and prepared themselves the best they can. They’ve set up a line of defense outside their city, but it won’t last long. We have fifty four hours to assist them otherwise Dollet is lost. Do what you believe is necessary.”

“I’ll lead the team.” Chloe, Scotch, Xu and Johnny look to Cloud. “I know how they assembled the generator to the Tower, and my blade can cut through the control panels if need be. I have a better chance against X-ATM092 in close combat. I’ll lead the team.”

“With you as the leader, our chances of succeeding are 64%,” Xu informs. “It’s the best chance we have. I hate using Dollet as a shield, but it’s gonna have to be done. Are we all in agreement?” The Elite SeeD nod their heads; Johnny is slow to agree. “Good. I’ll make the necessary adjustments. Chloe, arrange transportation. Johnny, compile a list of squads of available SeeDs and SeeD candidates. Cloud, pick your squad from that list and make sure they’re ready. Scotch, prepare all supplies. You’re dismissed.”

*-.*-.*-.*

Cloud and Johnny head to the younger man’s room where they could construct their list without disturbance. Thankfully, being an Elite not only allows a single bedroom, but increased security as well. Sliding the key card, and typing in the code, the door slides open.

“I really hate these uniforms man. Can’t wait til I get back into the field so I can wear something more comfortable,” the red head grumbles, removing his jacket and shirt. Cloud is unfazed by the stripping, and favors sitting on Johnny’s bed instead, but not before removing Hardedge from his back, and leaning it against the far wall.

Unlike other rooms he’s seen, Johnny’s room is clear of trash and dishes. His belongings placed haphazardly along the embedded wall shelf beside the bed, and on the nightstand beside the bed. A couple of band posters decorate the walls, a work out schedule, and photos of friends and family. A particular one attracts Cloud’s eye - it was of Johnny and a woman, young with long chocolate brown hair and red eyes. They had an arm around the other’s neck, and were making the peace sign.

Another perk of being an Elite SeeD is getting away with contraband. Though Johnny’s been an Elite for seven months, he kept an old, single-student control panel in his room. Updated and upgraded, he was able to access certain files thanks to private connections for Elites; Xu assigned him the task knowing Johnny would have the privacy to complete it rather than heading to the library or a classroom where a student could peer at private information.

Johnny touches a few keys to wake it up.

“Want somethin’ to drink?” Cloud nods his head, keeping his eyes on the floor rather than glancing around the room. It doesn’t take Johnny long to return with bottled water, handing a cold one to Cloud, mildly surprised the young man didn’t hand him a beer.

“I was worried man,” Johnny speaks up, “that you wouldn’t return. Did you hear anythin’ about the missing ones?” Cloud shakes his head. The other male sits down at the computer, typing in a few passwords to log into the system.

“Nothing. Maybe we can get some information from this mission.”

“Hope so. I’ve overheard a couple of things while you were out scoutin’.” The swordsman looks at Johnny. “Some of the faculty members, ya know, with the weird hats and outfits, were whisperin’ about Galbadia Garden. Something about a Sorceress or another. I didn’t get the hear the entire conversation. Since then, I’ve been tryin’ to spy on ‘em. Sneaky bastards.”

Cloud didn’t reply. He’d overheard some Galbadian soldiers chatting about Sorceress Edea, and wondered if it was connected with the announcement President Shinra would make if the Communication Tower was functional.

Over the next hour, the two Elites compile a list of eligible SeeDs. Most of them had already visit Fire Cavern except for the one that Cloud wanted.

“Okay Cloud, before I put these babies into squads, choose your three,” says Johnny. Cloud removes himself from the bed.

“Zell Dincht, Seifer Almasy and Squall Leonhart.”

“Figures ya been thinkin’ about it. Why them though? Not complainin’. This is Seifer’s second go ‘round with the final exam so he has experience. Zell is brash and angers easily. I don’t know Squall’s condition—” Johnny types in a few keywords, and Squall’s profile pops up. “Oh, he’s in the Infirmary right now. If ya lucky, he may get the okay to return to the field. He hasn’t past his Fire Cavern test though.”

“I’ll take care of it.” The swordsman straps Hardedge back on, and leaves the room. Johnny chuckles. 

“Come back alive buddy.”

*-.*-.*-.*

Dr. Kadowaki checks over Squall’s face and torso one more time; applying pressure at certain points to see if the teen would react or make even the slightest sign of discomfort. Squall’s pink tinted face amuses the good doctor, and only because the young man is unaccustomed to being touched, and half dressed.

“Not quite in shape as you were before, but you’re getting there. Alright Squall, you’re good to go,” she speaks. Clicking her pen, she marks off a few things on her clipboard as she turns back to her desk. The doors to the Infirmary slide open, and Cloud steps inside. Squall stands up, saluting Cloud who returns the gesture. Shirtless, Cloud allows himself to glance at the scars adoring Squall’s stomach and arms before the gunbladian slips on his trademark white shirt and leather jacket.

“Instructor Trepe will be unable to take you to the Fire Cavern for your exam,” Cloud informs. “There’s a SeeD exam coming up soon. I’ll grade you on your Fire Cavern, and you can participate, granting you pass.” Squall nods his head.

“When do we leave?” questions Squall. Already prepared, Squall thought he would have to wait on Quistis as her fan club tended to make her late for unimportant matters.

“Right now. Go ahead, and junction Shiva. We’re gonna take the long route to the Fire Cavern so we don’t encounter any T-Rexaurs.” Squall held back the retort; any argument against his physical condition would be useless. He simply nods his head. “Let’s take our leave.”

*-.*-.*-.*

In case you forgot (cause I did too), Johnny, Chloe and Scotch are from Final Fantasy VII. Johnny is from Sector 7 (and randomly appears elsewhere in the game), Chloe is Choco Billy’s sister, and Scotch is a henchmen of Don Corneo’s. Since their characters aren’t completely fleshed out, I decided to take it into my own hands. Will they have a bigger role? Who knows cause I surely don’t lol.


End file.
